past regium
by MutariHunter
Summary: the kingdoms of the moon earth and in-between lived as not so enemy or friendly. Riva princess of the moon, Krieger prince of the in between, and Germinabunt princess of earth. The three knew each other for many hundred years until unfamiliar creatures attacked killing germi and Krieger, while leaving Riva to destroy herself. Now they are reborn into the future. as some we know.


**AN: hola back again with a new story!**

**Eren:Wait aren't you working on another fanfic Mutari?**

**Levi: that's why I said she could never become a famous author.**

**Author-san: so I just have to many ideas, that I must write down! So anyway I do hope y'all enjoy this story. Every character except for my own belong to Hajime Isiyama.**

Levi sat on the roof watching the moon with gleaming eyes. Wind blew through his hair cooling him. He didn't notice Petra come up from behind him.

"Oh Petra I didn't know you were up," Levi said lamely. Petra smiled before taking a seat next to her Heichou.

"It sure is a lovely night," she sighed. Levi nodded as he turned his gaze back to the silver moon. "Do you like it? The moon?" Petra asked. Levi looked at her.

"Hm." She pouted at his response. "Lune." She glanced at him. "its French for moon," he told her.

"Lune?" Petra smiled at the pretty name. "So her name is Lune?" Levi shrugged. He smiled a tiny bit at their peaceful moment. If only there could be more calm times like this. "Hey Heichou I'm gonna go to bed now. Good night." He bid her a sweet sleep. After watching the moon for a good extra twenty minutes Levi left to his own bed.

She watched from a far. The Mps were very arrogant she concluded. The garrisons were lackeys. As for what she could see of the winged people. Weird, but also friendly and hardworking. _They must be with them! _She went up to the one that had blonde hair. "Excuse me young girl," she said. Krista turned around frightened. Though her face softened when she realized it was just a civilian.

"Yes?" Krista couldn't see beneath the girl's hood.

"Can you tell me the way to your headquarters?" Krista took a step back. No civilian was allowed near HQ or to know where it was. "Please miss its urgent."

"Um we're not allowed to tell any civilian were HQ is ma'am," Krista told her. The girl lunged at her neck. "Ymir!" Krista cried out. At that moment her girlfriend was at her side peeling the stranger from her. The Mps noticed this and ran over.

"Whats the meaning of this?" one of them asked. Ymir glared at him.

"She was attacking us!" Ymir yelled. They didn't seem to believe her.

"She was also asking information of HQ," Krista asked. Their eyes widened. They glanced at the girl who's hood was now off. She had shoulder length auburn hair, and golden cat like eyes.

"Jason arrest her she could be another shifter!" the Mp ordered. Krista and Ymir watched as the girl struggled, as they took her away.

There was a trial to be held for the mysterious girl. The Mps had asked civilians if they'd known her. But nobody knew she was. Erwin and Levi, however were forbid to see her till the trial. They all watched as she was brought in. unlike Eren she didn't stare at anyone with fear or interest. Just pure crazy and hatred. Her hair was messy. Shirt and skirt were filthy. Face was bruised which meant she wasn't treated kindly. They like Eren put her to her knees and chained her to a pole. Then she glanced at the audience. Her eyes widened slightly at Eren. Though her gaze was averted to the Judge. Zackely took his seat and slammed his hand down on the table.

"This trial is now in session. You are to keep personal opinions to yourself. As well as if will be a trial much like Jaeger's," he informed. " now we are going to ask her name. Young child what is your name?" she glared at him. "You are to answer when asked."

"Hana," she answered. They all gave her a look. Zackely continued.

"Hana where did you come from?" She rolled her eyes.

"Where every human comes from the vagina," Hana said bluntly. The crowd was shocked and disgusted at her response. "Oh wait you meant where as in place? Oh whoops I come from outside these _walls._" Erwin eyed her suspiciously. Nile raised his hand.

"I Commander Nile Dok of the Military police accuse her of being a titan shifter."

"Why is that Nile?" Zackely asked. Nile shuffled through some papers.

"A week ago she had approached Krista Lenz cadet of the survey corps asking her where their HQ resided. Then when cadet Lenz did not answer she attacked her." Eren glared at Hana for harming his friend. "Its possible she was asking where cadet Jaeger was."

"Wait who's Yeager?" Hana asked aloud. Zackely nodded at Eren. He raised his hand. She was shocked at first but doubt lingered in her golden eyes. "Oh right. But wait I'm not whatever he is," she defended.

"You could be saying that just to escape!" a merchant yelled. Eren flinched, as he remembered this did kinda happen for him. He almost felt sorry for Hana.

"I'm not a shifter, but I'm not exactly human!" Hana yelled back. "So if you wish to keep that pathetic thing you call your life I'd suggest you shut up!" the court room fell silent. "Now listen I didn't come to this place to chat and harm you humans."

"Then why did you come here?" Zackely interrupted. Hana sighed looking a at her lap.

"I've come to retrieve two dear friends of mine," Hana said. "I believe they may be with the winged people."

"Do you mean the survey corps?" Erwin asked. Hana took a moment before nodding. "Sir Zackely why don't we see what's she's capable," Erwin suggested. The Judge nodded. Hana smiled her eyes lit up.

"Can one of you unchain my hands real quick?" Hana asked. One member of the Mp reluctantly did so. She thanked him, and took in a deep breath. She walked over to a random survey corps member. "Say what's your name miss?"

"Petra."

"Petra hm nice, okay well tell me what's your favorite flower?" Petra took a moment. "Say no more Petra dear." Hana layed petra's hand out flat, as she placed her own over it. Hana muttered something before removing her hand. Petra gasped. Laying in her hand was a lily. "Its real."

"I still don't understand," Nile said aloud. Hana rolled her eyes.

"I can manipulate nature meaning I can talk to animals, and bend the forest to my will," Hana explained. " the only thing I cant control is the titans though." Erwin then lost some hope in her. Hana then realized this and quickly added. "But one of my friends can I mean after all he does have a bond with them!"

"SO your saying if we find this friend of yours," Zackely began.

"He is more than willing to help the winged people yes," Hana said. Erwin raised his hand.

"I Commander Erwin Smith of the survey corps make a proposal. Let Hana join us. With her abilities she may be able to make our expeditions I bit easier, as well as she may even be able to help us with Jaeger's case." This time the Mps' had no hope of winning her at all. It was done. Hana would be handed over to the survey corps under Levi's supervision.

Eren was currently dabbing at her bruises with a cream of sorts. Hana every now and then would wince.

"Sorry," Eren muttered. Hana smiled at him before making an uncomfortable face again. Hanji was merely smiling at such a cute sight. Her titan-baby was healing a girl's wounds. "Hey Hana do you mind me asking about your friends?"

"Well one is a boy, the other like me is a girl. Riva is princess of the moon, Krieger he's prince of the in-between. As for me I'm princess of your world." Eren almost choked on his own saliva.

"A princess?!" Hana laughed at the boy's reaction. "Wait are you saying you basic rule the walls and the outside world too?"

"Yep."

"My I ask what is the in-between Hana?" Erwin asked.

"It's the world in-between the planets including the earth and moon. The beautiful energy was divided from all the worlds and ended up making what we call the in-between. There the titans grew along with the shifters." Eren looked up at her in shock. "So Eren I guess you could say that the in-between is your homeland." They all didn't ask her anything else. Soon they returned to HQ at night time. Hana was told to sleep with Eren in the basement.

"Sorry about this," Eren muttered. He wasn't use to sleeping with girls, since he hadn't done so in a long time.

"I don't mind at all if anything I'm actually use to it," Hana said. Eren sighed as he then realized she was getting undressed. He quickly turned around to cover his eyes. "What you never seen a girl change?"

"Well its not like us guys were allowed to back at training," Eren said a blush decorating his cheeks. Hana laughed but said nothing else.

"Okay im done." The two got into bed. Both had their backs to eachother. "Say Eren do you like me?" Eren blushed at the question.

"In what way exactly?"

"In anyway really." Eren took a moment.

"Yeah your not bad and your pretty I guess," he added. Hana laughed as she turned to face him.

"I like you too. Your such a gentlemen Eren. Goodnight Eren." She turned around.

"Good night Hana."

**AN: just clarification. They do have Annie in custody, and Levi's squad was hurt in this fanfic but they did survive. Just so you don't get confused.**


End file.
